differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebellious States Of America (Moultonverse) (Operation:Liberty
"We are tired of being pushed around by these so-called patriots that want this country to lose it's sense of self, it's time for change because THIS IS AMERICA NOT IRAQ!" -Jackson Smith on The recent Liberal Takeover of The USA The RSA Is a nation formed off 42 Former U.S States (Ohio Nuked And California Residents Executed) as of 2080 Formation The RSA Dates all the way back to 2013 in Protests across the US against Liberals,SJW's, & "Femishits". Fast forward to 2035 & things only got worse. The USA went under the Liberal Takeover of 2035 & ripped The 2nd Amendment & what was below it right from the constitution, angering many people across the US, These people were looking for a Shining Patriot to step up to the bullies when Jackson Smith came out with a speech about this problem in July of 2035. The Protesters then made him leader of the movement because in their words, "He was Chosen by God Himself". Texas in 2036, Texas was easily taken over because 80% of the people there wanted The RSA to come & liberate them from this tyranny. they then formed the TRA (Texas Rifle Association) & the Rebellious Army. Dallas Dallas would become the HQ of all RSA activities going on after it's takeover in 2036. Tennessee & Missouri After the Takeover of Texas, Residents of Tennessee & Missouri would hear about this and started the Southern Rebellion which would make them free & join the RSA. California California would become HQ of operations for the "L"SA ("Liberal" States of America) along with NYC, Making it one of the harder targets. 650,000 Liberals of the US "Liberal" Army would go against around 380,000 Men of the Rebellious Army in 2038. Albeit the "L"SA had more men than the Rebellious Army, The Rebellious Army had Russian Heat Seaking Missile Launchers that they got from the Euro-American Trade Treaty of 2037. The Rebellious Army would then bomb them until they took control of California in 2043. San Fransisco & Los Angeles Col.Harper Johnson gave the Order to Jackson Smith to nuke both L.A & San Fransisco. L.A & San Fransisco would then be Nuked in 2046. any survivors would be executed by Officers. Washington & Ohio People in Washington & Ohio heard of their recent successes getting 4 states on their side in only 9 years, they then decided to give up Washington & Ohio to the RSA. Washington Washington getting the High End of the Stick was made the Capital-State of The RSA and was also made HQ of all RSA Activities in 2049. Ohio Ohio getting the low end of the stick was called The "Undesirable State" and was nuked in 2046 to get rid of the "Undesirables" . Col.Harper Johnson Was Hanged later that evening for it. New York Jackson Smith got in touch with a mechanic named John Faren from NY who was known for his patriotism & had military experience in the War on Terror in Iraq. John was the son of the RSA's 2nd leader, Jack Faren. he took Johnson's place in the Invasion of New York. it went the same as California due to it being a big HQ for the L"SA, except they had equal amounts of artillery & Firepower. it turned into the York War of 2053 lasting from June 28th 2053-December 15th 2053. the RSA Came out Victorious and New York became part of the RSA. On December 21st, Jackson Smith Was hung for Nuking Ohio. Col.John Faren then Became leader of the RSA. Military See:Rebellious Army See:Rebellious Air Force See:Rebellious Navy Of Volunteers (CNCLA) See:Rebellious Army Of Volunteers (CNCLA) States *New York (Annexed after the York War of 2053) *Texas (First State to Be Annexed) *Tennesse (Annexed after the Southern Rebellion) *Missouri (Annexed after the Southern Rebellion) *California (Later Had Residents Executed) *Washington *Ohio (Later Nuked) *West Virginia (Annexed After Operation:Country Roads) *Virginia (Annexed After Operation:County Roads) *Nevada *Georgia *Kentucky * =WIP Leaders Jerry Spilner 2013-2022 Jack Faren 2022-2034 Jackson Smith 2034-2053 John Faren 2053-Present Gallery RSAFlag2058.png|RSA Flag in 2058 Category:Rebellious States Of America Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:Political Category:USA